1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to a device which is positioned on a garage floor underneath a motor vehicle and which can absorb leaking liquid debris such as oil, antifreeze, hydraulic fluid or transmission fluid and the absorbent material, once saturated, can be easily removed and replenished.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Prior art in respect to the prevention of soiling and staining of garage floors from leaking liquid debris from motor vehicles consist of the following methods:
a. metallic and non-metallic drip pans placed underneath automotive equipment; PA1 b. inorganic absorbent materials such as clay or sand; PA1 c. synthetic absorbent materials such as carpet remnants, rugs or foams; PA1 c. organic absorbent materials such as saw dust, wood fluff, wood shavings, or wood pulp products such as cardboard, paper wadding and newspaper.
Newspaper absorbs well but is easily disarranged by traffic or wind. This invention will utilize standard newspaper as the absorbent material and will stabilize the newspaper in the desired position. Stained or saturated newspaper may be discarded and replenished afresh.